Krisaadi Scarlan
Krisaadi Scarlan, born Krisaadi Gellantara, is wife to Mochrad Scarlan, the last ruler of the Scarlan Empire. She was born in the year 2904 and married Mochrad in the year 2941. At this time he was already the emporer of the Scarlan Empire. Appearances Krisaadi is a human, and at the time of the campaign she would be Below is the Scarlan Family tree. Note the locations of Krisaadi, Mochrad, Behl'n, and Noreak. 2904 - 2941 Born into the Gellantra family, Krisaadi led a life that was frought with opportunities and curiosity. In her formative years, Gellantra's parents always pushed her to learn and to explore. Although they encouraged her to seek out information, the Gellantra household always held safety in high esteem. However, Krisaadi seemed to be drawn to what could have been argued to be the most dangerous place in Welbreck, Paramente Swamp. 2941- 2960 Upon marriage into the Scarlan family, Krisaadi took some interest in the affairs of the empire. Her husband took her advice on a regular basis on nearly all affairs. Eventually Krisaadi became official counsel to Mochrad, him asking of her advice whenever he needed any. Her political knowledge may not have been very developed, but she had an intuition for how the human mind worked and how it processed things. This very intuition led her to gain a passion for the science of the mind and body. It had been long known that in Paramente Swamp there were creatures that, although mostly unidentified, were able to influence a person's thoughts using only magic. In order to further understand these creatures, Krisaadi began taking them into the castle and performing passive experiments on them. However, she found that this could only get her a limited amount of information, mostly pertaining to what the effects are, and not how they happen. 2960 - Present During the years following the fall of the Scarlan Empire, Krisaadi no longer had to ensure maintained appearances for the sake of the empire, Krisaadi began experiments that weren't as passive on the subjects. At first it was simply autopsies of the deceased animals she found. Then she would purposefully kill these monsters to perform the surgeries. This only got her but so far, because she would no longer have the skills nor previous education to have the killing of these animals be of any use. So she found a Deep Imaskari named Qari. He was similarly intrigued with the psionic field and gave little regard for life. His work was driven by Krisaadi’s passion, and he was pushed to work around the clock and it took its toll on his mental health. Krisaadi’s and Qari worked tirelessly together. Qari performed the experiments, which had progressed to experiments on the brains of live animals, and Krisaadi took their results and applied them in her own way. Most of the time that meant developing her own psionic powers, which she struggled with because her teachings were very informal and came in very vague segments. At this time, both Qari and Mochrad were terrified of the woman that Krisaadi was becoming but could do nothing to stop her. Krisaadi had lost all need for her husband and, further driving herself into the abyss, used her knowledge to effectively sedate him and suspend him from aging. At this point she began to have Qari experiment on her. She lost an arm to the experiments that she designed, but blamed it on Qari. She went for years without the arm, devoting a portion of her time to building something that would repair it or replace it. This research is what caught the attention of Resh. Krisaadi and Qari were contacted by Resh in his efforts. He gave them little information, but gave them a goal and all the funding they could need. The research that the duo had begun led to the development of new system that Krisaadi thought could change the world. The system was that which linked the minds of all in it to one central mind. As Krisaadi was intent on having much of the important research be performed on her, she became the center of this network. Having so many thoughts and sensations took its toll on Krisaadi, making her very irritable and rash. She would be able to go from happy to murderous to incapacitatingly depressed within the span of a minute. She held various other research projects on the side as well, but these were the ones that contributed to her current condition.